


Charmy Nonsense Important Information

by SAJ_Man07



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: charmy nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJ_Man07/pseuds/SAJ_Man07
Summary: Just some info to keep in mind for the future chapters of Charmy Nonsense. Mostly pertaining to Espio and Vector's stories. But also concepts and aspects about the Charmy Nonsense world that might be different from the game canon or just not explained well enough for my tastes. Like character powers, geographical info, FCs that aren't really FCs in the traditional sense, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

As you all know, I've developed this silly oneshot collection into something more. Espio and Vector's stories are definitely going to continue and become their own thing. So while I was away, I was finalizing their stories; such as tone, characters, plot (obviously), and concepts. I won't spoil anything, but I'll give a few teasers for their upcoming chapters.

_Espio's_ story is going to be a journey for redemption. A lot of action, a lot of morality concepts, a lot of ninja culture in general. Think Naruto with less magical ninjutsu (although there will be some supernatural powers in there) and a lot more grounded brutality and misery. -w- And the Chaotix will be doing some world traveling as well, so that'll be fun.

**Vector's** story is going to be a thriller mystery story with cool beats. There's going to be songs that go with most of the chapters that fit directly into the story and help illustrate the inner feelings of the characters. This is optional, obviously, but in case you're interested, I will have a song in the beginning author notes of his chapters for you to put on loop as you read. Some songs will have profanity, but I will put a warning before I mention the song, so no worries. ;3 A lot of adult themes and harsh language is to be expected, along with characters you don't recognize but never knew you needed. -w-

So look forward to _Espio's 25th_ and **Vector's 20th** chapters of Charmy Nonsense, where we'll dive deeper into our favorite reptiles's stories. :D

And the final most important information that I want to get across is this: _**I desperately need writing prompts for the lighthearted stories in between Espio and Vector's serious stories! If you have an idea for a short story, PM me! This way, I'll be able to crank out stories faster because I won't have to go fishing for ideas myself! So please please please, send me some writing prompts! Help me make Charmy Nonsense even better!**_

As always, thanks for your support and thanks for reading, I love you all! Q3Q


	2. Info for Chapter 16 and Beyond

This stuff is spoilers for Charmy Nonsense Chapter 14, so if you haven't read that, don't read this okay?

...

Seriously don't read this if you're not caught up.

...

Dude, I'm warning you.

...

Okay, if you really want to be spoiled.

...

Just remember you wanted this.

...

Nah, I'm just kidding, it's not that big a deal if you're spoiled XDDD

...

Okay! So Mighty and Ray! Let's talk a little about them! Well, I guess it's easier to tell you who they aren't first.

NOT FROM SONIC MANIA PLUS

They aren't the Mighty and Ray in Sonic Mania Plus, similar to how Modern Sonic and Modern Tails aren't Classic Sonic and Classic Tails. I regard Mania Plus as the Classic Mighty and Ray, which is why I said at the end of Chapter 14, I'd introduce you guys to the MODERN Mighty and Ray.

NOT FROM THE ARCHIE COMICS

Also, I might not have made this clear before, but I HATE ARCHIE COMICS AND I DON'T READ THEM. When they first came out all the way in the 90's, that's when I read them. And I read them all the way past Issue 100, including the spinoff titles and miniseries. Everything created before issue 120, I have read. And I am NOT impressed at all. That being said, the Comics Mighty and Ray are not MODERN Mighty and Ray either. The comic continuity, pre Genesis Wave and Post Genesis Wave, were NOT used for the Mighty and Ray in Charmy Nonsense.

NOT FROM ANY OTHER CONTINUITY

All other pieces of media portraying Mighty and Ray are completely NOT referenced for Charmy Nonsense's Mighty and Ray. I really want it to be clear that I took what the Classic games (before Mania of course) gave us for Mighty and Ray's characters and I expanded on that information on my own. So if there are any similarities between my MODERN Mighty and Ray and any other portrayal, it's totally by accident.

THE CHARMY NONSENSE MIGHTY & RAY

Ahem! Now that all that junk is out of the way, let me tell you a little bit about them and their role in the Chaotix! Mighty is their den-mother, in that he cooks, cleans, maintains the bills and stuff like that. He's gentle and isn't a fan of violence, but isn't above using it for the right cause. He's just come back from traveling the globe and he's hit a lot of places, but there are still a bunch that he and Ray haven't gone to yet. He is lively in the company of his friends and has lots of stories to tell. He puts on an air of confidence and continuously looks forward to exploring new things. But he sucks as a detective XDDDD

Mighty is more in touch with his emotions than Espio and Vector, meaning he can break into tears and not feel any less manly. He's boisterous and loud and is always eager to use his strength to entertain. His fighting style is grappler and kickboxing and he's one of the best fighters in the series, using his energy in diverse ways. (This is going to have it's own chapter here, so don't worry about it right now C: )

He can get overly concerned about his teammates, doting on them and picking them up against their will to carry them to their desired destination. He's brave and loyal, willing to put himself in harm's way at a moment's notice. This eludes to his secret backstory, however, so I can't explain it any further than that. ;D

I actually based him off of some characters from the anime One Piece! He's a mixture of 75% Brook and 25% Sanji, in that he's extremely grateful to be apart of the group and loves cooking, plus is really strong and loyal and fearless.

Ray is their botanist/chemist, he knows everything there is to know on plants and nature. He's more or less the brains of the outfit, but unlike Vector he's not in any way a tactician or a leader. He isn't a fan of violence, but with his knowledge of plants, he utilizes nature itself to take down opponents. (This is gonna have it's own chapter here, don't worry C: )

He's timid and unsure of his place in the world, which is why he clings to Mighty for support. Naturally, he's not into "danger" or "lethal" activities of any kind, unfortunately for him he's in the company of people who attract danger. XDDDD

He usually balances the checkbook, fills out the necessary paperwork, provides free food and medical support. He's a really important member of the Chaotix crew.

Ray's a mix of two other One Piece characters: 50% Usopp and 50% Chopper. In that he's still childish and cowardly, but can step up to the plate when his friends need him and has skills no one else has. (Also his fighting style is heavily inspired by Usopp's New World weaponry)

And that's Modern Mighty the Armadillo and Modern Ray the Fly Squirrel. I hope I can write them in a proper way so that they add to the stories instead of take away from them. Thanks for reading as always, see ya next update! ^v^


	3. Character Ages

This one's gonna be a quickie. One of my friends has brought this to my attention: I haven't established the ages of all the characters! I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I shifted some ages here and there. It's probably not a huge deal in most cases, but for characters like Ray, who canonically don't have a definite age, it's a little problematic. So I'm just gonna clarify their ages here!

Espio: 16 years old. Originally, I was going to age him up to 18, I like to think he's older than Sonic. But I suppose I want to be as close to the game canon as I can get. So he's 16, just like in the games, he just acts like a 50 year old or something. X'DDDD

Vector: Okay, he's supposed to be 20. Howeverrrrrrr, I really wanted him to be older than that. (Even though I just said I want to be as close to the game canon as I can get X'DDDD) Alright, my reasoning for aging him up is simple: his backstory. The timeline I have set up for him is dependent on his age being higher than 20 in the current time. So I aged him up to 25. Yes, I know, that's a lot of years added on. But trust me, it's for the best. XDDDD

Charmy: 6 years old. I would have aged him up a little bit, but I don't have his backstory quite as ironed out as Espio and Vector's. So I thought I'd just stick with the game canon for our sweet bee boy. :3

Mighty: 16 years old. I kinda want Mighty to be a year older than Sonic (seeing as he was a prototype for SEGA's mascot before Sonic, AKA Mr. Needlemouse at the time :D). Plus Mighty reads like a more mature, more stable Sonic. He's not as rambunctious and irresponsible as Sonic. Not saying Sonic is completely irresponsible, just that Mighty is a bit more attentive of his friends than Sonic. But, I think in order to get that across, I could just make him a couple months older than Sonic. So technically, Mighty is 16 and 1/2. ;)

Ray: Whoo boy. It's the big one. So here's the dealio, Ray doesn't have a set age according to both the game canon and the Post Genesis Wave Archie comics canon (the only two continuities he is a part of). In SegaSonic the Hedgehog, no one's age is listed. In Mania Plus, Ray is, and I quote, "a bit younger than Mighty". That's not helpful really, but thanks Mania Plus XDDDD And then there's the Pre Genesis Wave Archie canon (which I don't consult for my stories anyway, but for the sake of thoroughness). In this canon, Ray was 10 when he first showed up, then he disappeared for 6 years or something and it turns out he was trapped in a random alternate dimension, where time isn't a thing (gasp. -_-) So when he was finally rescued and brought back to Mobius, he was still physically 10, but mentally he was 16. So yeah, he was suddenly just a old as Mighty, but still a kid- Ken Penders is weird okay? We're gonna ignore him and all of his works, okay? X'DDDDD

So I decided, it would be best if he was older than Tails (to further differentiate the two), but young enough to where he hasn't hit "puberty" and that his attachment to Mighty would feel similar to Sonic and Tails' relationship (timid-ish younger brother with stronger older brother).

So I said all of that to say, Mighty is canonically 16, according to Knuckle's Chaotix, so I decided to make Ray 11. 5 years between them is a good amount I think. Plus, no one else is 11 in the series so I thought it'd be nice to put someone in that spot.

And there you have it, the boys ages in Charmy Nonsense. Hope that clears things up for you guys. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! :D


	4. Stories Timeline

So another smart reader asked, is Mighty and Ray now going to be part of the serious stories or will they just be featured in the silly chapters? In order to answer this, I need to show you guys the timeline of Charmy Nonsense:

Silly stories: Chapters 1-4, 6-9, & 11--> Espio's story--> The Intern Saga: Chapters 12-14--> Mighty & Ray's return: Chapters 14 & 16--> Silly stories with Mighty and Ray: Chapters 17-19, 21-24, etc.--> Vector's story: Chapters 10, 20, 30, etc.

There ya have it! Since Espio's story takes place before Mighty and Ray's return, they won't be in his story T.T

But they WILL be in Vector's story! :D So yeah, hope that clears stuff up for you guys! Alright, that's all I have for you this update, check back later for some more info! Stay cool, eager readers! B)


	5. My Mindset for Writing & Release Schedule!

Hey guys! First I want to thank each and every one of you for supporting Charmy Nonsense as much as you have! When I first started this, I didn't think it was going to grab so many people's attention and be loved. I really didn't! This was all just a writing exercise! But I'm so very glad that it's evolved into what it is now. So thank you so very much for all the comments, critiques, questions, suggestions, follows, favorites, and most importantly... thanks for reading. ^v^

Now, onto the actual reason for this update! A few people have asked when more chapters are coming several times over the years. And I'm not the kind of guy to berate people for asking that question, it just goes to show how much they enjoy the stories and are eager to continue to support the series. However, I am making this so if/when someone new comes along and asks the question, I can just give them a link to this spiel!

Now as for the actual release schedule... I don't have one! X'DDDD Not a shocker to most of you, I'm sure, but seriously. I don't have a "schedule". Here's why: I can't really schedule my creativity. There's no way I'd be able to write to the best of my abilities if a deadline is breathing down my neck. That's an extra level of stress that I don't need in my life, quite frankly.

Don't get me wrong, I love Charmy Nonsense and I love writing these characters and the jokes and making all of you happy! But since this has evolved into a bigger thing than I ever thought it would be, I've already put pressure on myself to make each chapter as amazing as I possibly can. Now, some of you might be thinking "that's kind of unrealistic" and you are right. That's why it takes me so long sometimes to get a chapter out, this built up expectation of needing each chapter, each paragraph, each sentence, and each word to be utterly flawless.

I can't actually write with that much pressure, if I try, only incoherent garbage comes out XDDD So what will happen is this: I'll release a chapter, you guys will give me feedback, I'll squee at each comment, favorite, and watch, then I'll think about the next chapter. And the overwhelming pressure comes in like a freight train. XDDD

But you know what I'll do? I won't write. For days, for weeks. Not because I don't want to, I really REALLY want to. But because I know if I write with all that pressure, it's gonna be crap and I'm gonna be super disappointed in myself for letting you guys down. I don't want to let you guys down, I really don't. So instead of giving in to that pressure, I wait for a good while. As I'm waiting, I'll reassure myself that it's not a big deal, I won't be letting anyone down, this is just for fun, calm down. Ya know, all that good stuff.

Then when the pressure is considerably less in my mind, I'm free to write and let my imagination run wild. And it's a joyful experience and something great comes out of it, the next chapter that is. From there, I'll post it and the process will start all over again. Sometimes I can calm my self-imposed stress within a week or two, sometimes it takes a whole month, other times it could take even longer.

But there is never a moment when I dislike Charmy Nonsense. And the same goes for my other stories, I love writing and I always try my absolute best to finish what I start, no matter how long it takes. So if anyone is reading this and wondering if there's a possibility that Charmy Nonsense will just get cancelled one day: Charmy Nonsense will die when I do.

(I'm rambling, sorry) I said all that to say, I put a lot of pressure on myself and I stress myself out for no good reason and it takes a good while to undo that pressure and stress enough to let my creativity flow. And throwing deadlines in the mix would drive me insane faster than Speed Racer down a racetrack. So to the people that ask, when the next update is coming, here's your answer: HOPEFULLY SOON, NOW DON'T ASK ME THAT ANYMORE X'DDDD

Anyway, as far as my loose-y, goose-y release schedule goes, all I have is one simple desire: post at least 1 chapter every month. If I can do more, awesome. If I end up doing less, I'll just try to calm down as soon as possible to get back on track.

So there ya go, once a month is my release schedule, I try my best to adhere to that. I hope that after reading all of this, you guys will understand. Thanks again for being super nice and loving my silly ol' stories. See ya sometime this month with a new chapter! I love you! :D


End file.
